


《菲尼斯.伽勒底的前世今生》 <A Looooooong History of Fenis Chaldea>

by hengfous



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling, Solomon - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hengfous/pseuds/hengfous





	《菲尼斯.伽勒底的前世今生》

《菲尼斯.伽勒底的前世今生》

<A Looooooong History of Fenis Chaldea>

所罗门  著

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

献给我的挚爱

For My Lovers

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

一、菲尼斯.伽勒底魔法学校历代校长沿革

 

（旧约时期）

所罗门（伽勒底常任理事长）

以利亚

以利沙

约珥

约拿

阿摩司

何西阿

弥迦

以赛亚

西番雅

那鸿

耶利米

哈巴谷

以西结

哈该

撒迦利亚

俄巴底亚

但以理

玛拉基

（秦汉时期）

嬴政

赵高

陈胜、吴广

嬴子婴

刘邦

项羽

刘邦

吕雉

刘恒

刘启

刘彻

霍光

刘询

刘奭

刘骜

刘欣

刘衎

王莽

（新约时期）

约翰

耶稣

保罗

约翰

（东汉魏晋南北朝时期）

刘秀

刘庄

刘炟

刘肇

邓绥

刘祜

孙程

刘保

梁妠

刘志

刘宏

刘辩

刘协

曹操/孙权/刘备

曹丕/孙权/诸葛亮

司马懿/孙权/诸葛亮

司马懿/孙权/姜维

司马师

司马昭

司马炎

封氏/孔氏

（印度时期）

乔达摩.悉达多

（隋唐时期）

杨坚

杨广

李渊

李世民

魏征

玄奘

李世民

李治

武曌

李显

李隆基

杨玉环

李隆基

李亨

封氏/孔氏

（伊斯兰时期）

穆罕默德.本.阿卜杜拉.本.阿卜杜勒.穆塔利.本.哈希姆

（周宋时期）

柴荣

赵匡胤

李煜

赵光义

赵恒

寇准

赵祯/李元昊

包拯

范仲淹

赵曙

赵顼

王安石

司马光

蔡京

赵佣

赵煦

赵佶

赵桓

赵构

韩世忠

岳飞

秦桧

赵构

赵眘

赵惇

赵扩

赵昀

赵禥

赵显

文天祥

（元日时期）

后宇多天皇世仁

后伏见天皇胤仁

（明朝初年）

郭子兴

朱元璋

朱允炆

（法兰西新政）

贞德.达尔克

（明朝）

杨士奇

杨荣

杨溥

王振

于谦

徐有贞

李贤

汪直

朱祐樘

刘瑾

王守仁

（英格兰乱政）

威廉.莎士比亚

（明末清初）

杨廷和

张璁

严嵩

徐阶

汪直（海盗）

戚继光

张居正

朱常洛

朱由校

朱由检

袁崇焕

李自成/吴三桂/爱新觉罗.努尔哈赤

爱新觉罗.皇太极/史可法、郑成功

爱新觉罗.福临

爱新觉罗.玄烨

爱新觉罗.胤禛

爱新觉罗.弘历

和珅

爱新觉罗.颙琰

爱新觉罗.旻宁/洪秀全

爱新觉罗.奕詝/石达开

叶赫那拉.杏贞/石达开

爱新觉罗.溥仪/孙中山

孙中山

袁世凯

蒋介石

张学良

（日据时期）

爱新觉罗.溥仪、昭和天皇裕仁

山县有朋

近卫文麿

永野修身

川岛芳子

东条英机

三笠宫崇仁亲王

（苏据时期）

列宁

斯大林

赫鲁晓夫

（近代）

毛*东、周*来/爱新觉罗.溥仪

毛*东、周*来/崔太敏

江青/崔太敏

华*锋/崔太敏

邓*平/崔太敏

邓*平/封硕

（英据时期）

康奈利.福吉、阿不福思.邓布利多

鲁弗斯.斯克林杰、阿不福思.邓布利多

皮尔斯.辛克尼斯、罗玛尼.阿其曼（所罗门）

金斯莱.沙克尔、波莫娜.斯普劳特

封硕（苏静）、罗玛尼.阿其曼（所罗门）

（现代）

江*民/封硕（苏静）

胡*涛、温*宝/封硕（鬼村实也）

习*平/封硕（银子不语）

习*平、封硕（封羽、藤原立香）

习*平、罗玛尼.阿其曼（所罗门）

（截至2018年）

 

二、任教初衷

 

实际上颛顼帝来找到我，试图邀请我去中国的魔法学校担任校长时，我心里是拒绝的。我不愿意相信他所表述的那群能够学会魔法的人类大量存在的事实。至少，这种体质的人类在以色列有且只有我一个。但是在经过了大量的实地考察之后，我终于意识到了问题的严重性。

这些傻瓜一样的中国巫师居然公然在麻瓜们的面前乱施魔法！更糟糕的是，麻瓜们对于巫师们使用的魔法不以为然，他们甚至把魔法当做一种普通知识来学习，更甚者，麻瓜们还把巫师们施放的法术一笔一划的全都记录了下来，给麻瓜孩子当教材用！

我立刻前去游说当时的始皇帝嬴政。我让这位皇帝相信，这些魔法知识对于麻瓜们来说没有任何用处，或者说根本有害。比如魔法石的滥用导致麻瓜们根本就弄不清魔法石与朱砂之间的区别，而硫磺、硝石和木炭混合在一起的后果是致命的。幸运的，嬴政赞同了我的建议，但是他处置魔法知识的手段让我有点后悔我为什么没有向他提出处置建议。最让我懊恼的是，和我的接触让他最后也踏上了和麻瓜一样的追求长生不老的道路——毕竟他本质上也是一个普通的麻瓜。

总之，我的这一举动被颛顼认为是答应任教，我自己也觉得我对中国政治的影响搞得我自己没办法抽身了。当时书拉密刚刚去世，我也有心逃离耶路撒冷那块伤心之地，于是我来到了中国。

当时的菲尼斯.伽勒底还远非一座建立在雪山上的地下工厂。当时它位于中国东海的海底深处，毗邻东海龙宫（具体位置请参阅《浦岛太郎》、《月之影，影之海》和《哈利.波特》系列）。中国的龙王很好客，给我留下深刻印象。在和精卫还有哪吒大战一场之后，我站稳了脚跟，但是也为之后伽勒底和封神台之间的仇怨以及伽勒底的最终搬离埋下了祸根。

 

三、咒语在中国的本土化进程

 

众所周知，西方的魔法咒语最先起源于希伯来文，后来经由希腊文强化，最终固定为拉丁文和英文的混合体。但是在中国，这一套行不通。中文独特的书写系统和延续千年的历史曾经逼得我在希伯来文咒语本土化的进程上举步维艰。中国人固执地相信他们的那些瓶瓶罐罐比随口说一个单词要“正统”得多。感谢上帝，他最终赐给了我一个能够被我说服，并且愿意帮助我进行希伯来咒语本土化的人——新帝王莽。

后果是灾难性的。但是中国人们终于开始愿意正视咒语的存在了。

一旦他们接受了，他们改造咒语的速度之快让我感到震惊。中国人很快模仿希伯来文创造了一套汉字的注音系统（这套注音系统现在在台湾仍然通用），并且使用这套系统对应希伯来文翻译出了中文咒语，甚至用汉字对咒语进行了编译汉化。这套系统从开工到全部完工并且开始在巫师间进行普及的时间，还不到三年。

顺便一提，汉光武帝刘秀还曾经特意拜访过我，向我求教一个咒语在跨物种变形中的修改问题——当然了，他是为了他的宫廷巫师们而来向我讨教的。这些中国人无比固执地将巫师称呼为“天师”。

 

四、漂浮咒和飞行咒

 

如果说变形咒让我在中国遭遇了古代式的滑铁卢，漂浮咒和飞行咒则是及时挽回了我的形象和名誉的转折点。你不明白中国人有多么的向往飞行，甚至在他们的神话传说里，他们坚信月亮上住着一位人妻和一只可爱的小兔子——我真的不敢相信他们居然和我的父亲大卫有着同样的审美，一场噩梦。

我曾经试图劝说他们骑上扫帚。但是当时的扫帚还是古早的款式，帚柄上满满的疙瘩。这也给了我和中国人交往史上的第一个教训：在一样东西没有被彻底完善之前，不要将它展示给中国人。因为，一旦中国人认定了一件物品“很糟糕”之后，在接下来的三百年里你都无法说服他们重新尝试使用它。

于是我决定直接教他们飞行咒。他们学咒语还是很快的。但是我立刻发现我又犯了一个严重的错误。中国的巫师们立刻开始纷纷地给他们的蒲团和坐骑施上了飞行咒，然后公然当着麻瓜的面在天上飙车并且撞车。

我对中国人点歪技能树的能力和实力感觉到深深的无奈和绝望。

这起事件后来被一个好事的麻瓜，名字叫做许仲琳，扭曲篡改成了一部麻瓜小说，名字叫做《封神演义》，各大麻瓜书店均有销售。

最后是中国的主神——名叫张百忍，是个很厉害的巫师，道号玉皇大帝——站出来平息了这场混乱。他教了那些巫师们一种隐藏术，这个法术可以把他们的蒲团和他们自己隐藏在云雾里，从而不被麻瓜们所观测到。他还曾经亲自劝告观音大士，在莲花宝座里装倒钩是一种很糟糕的恶趣味，并且要求对方保证，永远不在麻瓜身上搞这种恶作剧。

我登门道谢的时候被对方狠狠地抱怨了一顿。不过会谈的气氛总体来说还是比较友好活泼的。

（直到最近他告诉我他的身份以后我才意识到当初会面时的那种似曾相识的感觉是怎么回事。我真的不敢相信他居然瞒了我三千年。）

 

五、草药学

 

如果说飞行咒成功挽回了我的名誉，那么我对草药学的精通则是让我成功地融入了中国人之中。有一段时间我不得不忍受他们称呼我为“以色列的神农氏”，后来玉皇大帝替我发了飙，公开指责那些用这个称呼称呼我的中国人“非常无礼而且非常不专业”。当然，后来我得到了道歉。

玉皇大帝对我的称呼是“以色列的神农大帝”。我告诉他叫我所罗门就好了。

 

六、华夏复国主义运动

 

中国，或者说华夏族，曾经爆发过一次别开生面的复国主义运动。这次运动让我对他们的好感度翻了一番。

众所周知，中国是一个多民族国家，也是个多朝代国家。所以中国的民族矛盾和朝代矛盾在各个国家中犹为突出。（事实上这一点曾经被美国人利用并且利用失败，有机会我会分开来讲。）在古代史上，元朝和清朝成为了众矢之的。蒙古族（少数民族）和满族（少数民族）建立的元和清这两个朝代，被汉族人视为耻辱，并坚决地想要将之从中国历史上抹去。

这群人被吃瓜群众称作“皇汉”。他们的口号是“崖山之后，再无中国！满清之后，再无华夏！”但是实际上这群皇汉里有很多人是少数民族，原因我放在后面说。

这次运动在2006年达到巅峰，约有数十万人参与了这次华夏复国主义运动。我的女儿也参加了这次运动。当时她是一名坚定的犹太复国主义者。当然，这次网络运动最后被当局镇压下去了。

我想这次运动的原因和当时当局采取的错误的民族政策是分不开的。当时的民族政策在高考时不由分说的给少数民族学生10分或20分的加分，如果该少数民族学生还有其他的加分项，则一并累加。

这个政策被证明两头不讨好。汉族学生在说“这是在歧视我们主体民族吗？！”而少数民族学生在说“这是在说我们天生不如汉族人吗？？”

后果便是这场轰轰烈烈的华夏复国主义运动。这场运动以汉服复兴为契机，夹杂了之前暴动失败的分裂主义和异教势力的教唆，最后以当局镇压告终。这场运动也带给了我一些沉重的思考：如果对于网络上的呼声单纯以删帖结尾，民怨只会越来越沸，直到最后爆发式溢出。我很担心在不远的未来的这次民怨溢出的后果。毕竟，在中国，改朝换代很普通。

事实证明，耶和华着实比我高明太多。

 

七、死亡圣器

 

想要说明这个题材，就必须要提到中国人独特的生死观。从春秋时期的孔子开始，中国人为自己树立了一种“子不语怪力乱神”和“未知生，焉知死？”的神秘观和死亡观。神秘和死亡对于他们来说是一种禁忌，不可以被讨论，更有甚者不可以被提起。就算是行将就木的病人，他的死亡也是不可以被讨论的，他们讨论的最多的是如何让病人一天接一天的挨下去。

这确实令人不可思议。但是直到民国时期和共和国前叶，中国人都是这个样子。

与这种生死观相适应的，神圣的亡者世界也就此诞生。很多中国人相信在他们的死亡之后会被两个接引人——“黑白无常”——接引到亡者世界，并在那里——“阎王殿”——接受亡者世界的最高统治者——“阎王爷”——的最终审判，这次审判决定着他们的去留，上天堂、下地狱、或者重新进轮回再做一次人。

这些神话传说和我们的神话一样有些自相矛盾的地方，比如另外一些中国人就相信在他们死后只不过要过一座桥——“奈何桥”——并且在过桥之前喝一碗一个美女——“孟婆”——提供的靓汤罢了。

我在这个神话里看到了许许多多的其他神话的痕迹。黑白无常——耶稣、以利亚，阎王爷——末世审判，天堂地狱——天国、火狱，轮回——印度教的轮回论，美女——穆罕默德允诺穆斯林圣战者进天园后提供给他的那名处女。与其说是独立的神话，中国人的亡者世界更像是无数复杂的宗教神话融合起来的大杂烩。我个人感觉，这锅杂烩和中国人兼容并包的民族观和宗教观是分不开的。

有鉴与此，中国人几乎不可能去追求死亡圣器。因为他们对死亡采取的是一边恐惧、一边爱搭不理的态度。有个中国人曾经给我讲过一个故事：无数的人，排着队等待终点，有人哭泣，有人祈祷“慢一点、慢一点”；十分钟过去，一些人开始聊天；十个小时过去，女人们织起毛衣；十天过去，人群有说有笑，没有人再把终点当回事。

这种看法虽然豁达，但是也暴露出另一种弊病。和看到先知就喊打喊杀的犹太人还有看到女巫就喊烧的英国人不同，由于缺乏讨论，中国人一贯缺少应对神秘主义的手段。他们面对神秘主义采取的是“再看看，再看看，如果起义就镇压，如果投降就招安”的态度。实用主义是中国人处理神秘事务最常用的方法。我想这也许是马克思主义最后会在中国开花结果的最大原因。

 

八、产自中国的神奇生物

 

金飞侠  Snidget

飞侠原产苏格兰和爱尔兰，世界各地均有引种。四川汶川金飞侠保护基地是目前为止世界上最大的飞侠保护基地。第二大飞侠保护基地也在中国，在青海的玉树。2008年汶川特大地震发生后，基于现实困难，中国大陆境内短暂承认飞侠羽毛交易合法。事实上，偷猎飞侠羽毛的地下黑色产业链自从改革开放以来就从来没有间断过。

 

鲲鹏  Kunpeng

鲲鹏原产北冰洋。这是一种季节性迁徙动物，每年的六月，海面破冰之后，鲲鹏会从北冰洋洋面起飞，跨越整个亚洲大陆，迁徙到中国南海，享受它们一年一次的捕猎活动。鲲鹏的鲸形态体型是目前所知的最大的蓝鲸的十倍。鲲鹏的性情温和，轻易不伤人，但是历史上仍然留有鲲鹏伤人的记录。那群受惊的麻瓜企图用火枪攻击突然降落在自己面前的庞然大物，于是他们全部成为了那头鲲鹏的食物。

 

大熊猫  Panda

伙计，不骗你，两脚兽是我的主食。只不过这些食物把爷伺候的很好，所以爷开恩，只抱着不吃。

 

青鸟  Blue-Bird

青鸟是一类小型鸟类的统称。这类鸟通常拥有或部分拥有蓝色的羽毛和小而精致的喙，进食充分的青鸟看起来就像是一个圆滚滚的蓝球。青鸟聪慧异常，它们被认为可以察觉天地之数，而且它们生性喜欢调戏命数好的人。所以，如果哪一天你看到一只青鸟，不要犹豫，去买张彩票吧。

 

乌鸦  Crow

相反，如果你看到乌鸦，最近几天就一定要小心些了。

 

喜马拉雅雪人  Yeti

请参考纽特.斯卡曼著《神奇动物在哪里》，这里不做赘述。

 

长白山天池水怪  Horned Serpent

即长角水蛇。请参考《神奇动物在哪里》。

 

伏地蝠  Lethifold

伏地蝠在中国热带和亚热带陆地和水域广有活动报道（其为海陆空三栖型动物），在四川成都活动最为频繁。成都市政府每年都会接到几起外国游客在成都失踪的报告。如果你想要去成都旅游，你必须保证你的守护神咒用得得心应手，并且在进入成都市市区后时刻携带你的魔杖。

伏地蝠只攻击那些拥有魔法血统的人，对于麻瓜来说，我向你们保证，伏地蝠是安全的。

 

凤凰  Phoenix

请参考《神奇动物在哪里》。

 

龙  Loong

中国的龙可以追溯到白垩纪恐龙时期。据中国人自述，当时遍天的火山灰下，一头雷龙将一群小小的爬行动物和哺乳动物一个一个叼进一个山洞，然后用它自己的身体封住了洞口。这头雷龙死了，但是它庇护的这群小动物们活了下来。其中的爬行动物后来进化成了龙，而哺乳动物则进化成了人类。为了纪念这头雷龙，人们千万年来把龙镶嵌在自己的图腾柱上。中国人文化传统里最令人费解的献身精神，应该和这头雷龙不无关系。

龙喜欢把卵产在大鲵的卵群中。当你在野外看到一簇大鲵卵群的时候，你唯一应该做的事就是掉转脑袋，拼命的逃跑。

 

九、中国的魁地奇运动

 

三个字：糟透了。

中国人在打魁地奇的事情上态度有问题。如果不是视力特别糟糕的中国巫师，基本上都能在三十分钟之内抓到金色飞贼，但是他们输掉150分很可能只需要五分钟。根本原因在于，不光找球手，就连击球手和守门员都忍不住在帮助找球手寻找金色飞贼——在某个领域里拥有大量天才并不一定都是一件好事。2002年世界杯小组赛以150比600大比分输给日本丰桥天狗队之后，中国国家魁地奇队似乎进入了放空大脑或者说休克状态。

魁地奇在英据时期传入中国，香港恒生队曾经一度打进魁地奇世界杯四强。但是随着英国教练的离开，香港人又变回中国人了。

 

十、占卜术

 

占卜术是我唯一愿意承认我不如中国人的一门魔法。中国的巫师们从上古时期就大规模饲养乌龟，取乌龟肉食用，乌龟壳洗净晾干，用来做占卜用的器物。占卜师们每一天早晨都要烧一个龟壳，记录裂纹的形状，然后在晚上记录这一天的经历，以总结早晨龟甲上的形状是吉还是凶。比如说，如果你烧出来了一个“丫”，然后你出门就踩到狗屎，你差不多就可以直接反身回家记录“丫”代表的是“凶”了。

西汉时期，中国的占星术达到巅峰。中国人在毫无事实根据的情况下笃信帝星出现在西方，他们甚至派出了一个三人的使节团，带着中国皇帝赐下的礼物赶往西方朝圣。他们的笃信得到了回报。在以色列的小城伯利恒，这三位占星学博士见到了他们梦寐以求想要朝觐的帝星——耶稣基督。

李唐时期，中国巫师的占卜术已臻炉火纯青。大名鼎鼎的《推背图》便诞生于这个时期。安史之乱后，李唐衰败，中国的占卜术也就此一落千丈，消失在历史的长河中。

 

十一、黑魔法与纯血统

 

除了那些被称作“麻雀崽”的麻瓜出身的巫师，几乎每个中国巫师都会使用黑魔法。越是久远的家系，对黑魔法的驾驭就越是纯熟。中国人相信一个理论，他们认为，人的身上拥有一些看不见的血管，他们称之为“魔术回路”，一个人拥有的魔术回路越多，他往往就能够驾驭更高深的魔法。而如果和麻瓜结婚，会冲淡后代的魔术回路，生出哑炮或者笨蛋的可能性会陡然增加。所以，除非真心喜欢对方，中国巫师不倾向于和麻瓜通婚。

 

十二、召唤术和降灵术

 

这是两门非常危险的知识。因为如果施法失败，巫师本人有着近乎100%的高死亡率。在英国的霍格沃茨，召唤术和降灵术的书籍被归类为禁书，学生只有想办法弄到一位教授的批条，才会被允许阅读（在邓布利多执教时期，这些书甚至不被允许进入霍格沃茨）。在伽勒底，学生们只有在选择八年级选修课时，才会有机会接触到这两门学科，而且那些没有召唤才能或者性格太过危险的学生（教师将有七年的时间来观察他们）会被教师直接拒绝教授。

在中国魔法部公布的危险魔法分级里，阿尼玛格斯的危险系数是2，而召唤术和降灵术都是1。

我可以这样形容：当召唤术失败的时候，病理和摄魂怪的吻相似；而当降灵术一不小心做过了头，就是在制造魂器。

 

十三、附录

 

菲尼斯.伽勒底魔法学校教材：

 

一年级：

《标准咒语，初级》

《魔法史》

《魔法理论》

《初学变形指南》

《千种神奇药草及蔁类》

《魔法药剂与药水》

《初级魔药制作》

《神奇动物在哪里》

《黑魔法概论》

《菲尼斯.伽勒底的前世今生》

《哈利.波特》

 

二年级：

《标准咒语，二级》

《与西藏雪人在一起的一年》

《神奇的魁地奇球》

《不可饶恕咒》

《现代天文学》

《自然》

《壁炉与电话：麻瓜的世界观》

《宽容》

《黑魔法的兴衰》

 

三年级：

《标准咒语，三级》

《中级变形术》

《中级魔药制作》

《拨开迷雾看未来》

《妖怪们的妖怪书》

《元音变换对咒语的影响》

《辅音变换对咒语的影响》

《三年级，语文》

《三年级，数学》

《三年级，英语》

《三年级，俄语》（选修）

《三年级，日语》（选修）

《三年级，法语》（选修）

《三年级，德语》（选修）

《英音与美音》（选修）

 

四年级：

《标准咒语，四级》

《溺爱火龙的人》

《从龟甲到水晶球》

《西法（简写版）》

《附魔师的附魔术》

《如何修饰修改中文咒语》

《中国咒语史》

《亚洲咒语史》

《四年级，语文》

《四年级，数学》

《四年级，英语》

《四年级，俄语》（选修）

《四年级，日语》（选修）

《四年级，法语》（选修）

《四年级，德语》（选修）

 

五年级：

《标准咒语，五级》

《高级变形术》

《高级魔药制作》

《亚洲抗毒大全》

《空想占卜》

《空想占卜主义及其局限性》

《宝石翁的宝石剑》

《魔咒成就》

《世界咒语史》

《五年级，语文》

《五年级，数学》

《五年级，英语》

《五年级，俄语》（选修）

《五年级，日语》（选修）

《五年级，法语》（选修）

《五年级，德语》（选修）

 

六年级：

《标准咒语，六级》

《丢掉你的魔杖》

《遭遇无脸妖怪》

《黑魔术与黑魔法》

《<达芬奇密码>释义：圣杯战争》

《中国占卜史》

《世界占卜史》

《不懂占卜的巫师不是麻瓜！》

《马克思恩格斯选集》

《六年级，语文》

《六年级，数学》

《六年级，英语》

《六年级，俄语》（选修）

《六年级，日语》（选修）

《六年级，法语》（选修）

《六年级，德语》（选修）

 

七年级：

《标准咒语，七级》

《幻影显形常见错误及避免方法》

《隐形术的隐形书》

《攻击性魔法概览》

《攻击性魔法词典》

《如果必要，拿起枪：麻瓜热兵器概览》

《我们仍未知道那天被麻瓜破解的魔法的名字：1840-1945》

《星星之火，可以燎原》

《泰坦尼克号：巫师的复仇》

《基督山伯爵》

《拿来主义》

《七年级，语文》

《七年级，数学》

《七年级，英语》

《七年级，俄语》（选修）

《七年级，日语》（选修）

《七年级，法语》（选修）

《七年级，德语》（选修）

 

八年级：

《标准咒语，八级》

《传送术与传送门》

《魔法阵构图技法》

《诗翁彼豆故事集》

《老人与海》

《精灵族史纲》

《世界民族全解读》

《世界民族词典》

《外交学》

《我们仍未知道那天被麻瓜破解的魔法的名字：1946-1997》

《八年级，语文》

《八年级，数学》

《八年级，英语》

《八年级，俄语》（选修）

《八年级，日语》（选修）

《八年级，法语》（选修）

《八年级，德语》（选修）

《蛇语》（选修）

《人鱼语》（选修）

《常见魔法病痛》（选修）

《飞毯编织技法》（选修）

《西法》（选修）

《教育学》（选修）

《心理学》（选修）

《共产党宣言》（选修）

《资本论》（选修）

《腾讯传》（选修）

《毛*东选集》（选修）

《孙子兵法》（选修）

《圣经》（选修）

《古兰经》（选修）

《金刚经》（选修）

《般若波罗密多心经》（选修）

《梵宗与密宗：藏传佛教溯源》（选修）

《摩诃婆罗多》（选修）

《罗摩衍那》（选修）

《红楼梦》（选修）

《西游记》（选修）

《三国演义》（选修）

《水浒传》（选修）

《雪国，古都，千只鹤》（选修）

《银河铁道之夜》（选修）

《银河英雄传说》（选修）

《萤火虫之墓》（选修）

《大长今》（选修）

《太阳的后裔》（选修）

《天龙八部》（选修）

《三少爷的剑》（选修）

《莎士比亚悲剧集》（选修）

《莎士比亚喜剧集》（选修）

《圣女贞德》（选修）

《昆虫记》（选修）

《罪与罚》（选修）

《钢铁是怎样炼成的》（选修）

《永别了，武器》（选修）

《百年孤独》（选修）

《阿拉伯的劳伦斯》（选修）

《伊凡.杰尼索维奇的一天》（选修）

《阿尼马格斯》（选修）

《我的奋斗》（选修）

《召唤术理论与实践》（选修）

《降灵术的禁忌：这些事情你绝对不能做》（选修）

 

十四、一些胡言乱语

 

我必须要说，在得知丽痕书店没有在运输途中封印好《妖怪们的妖怪书》的时候，我简直震惊于他们的不专业。他们真的是巫师和书商吗？怎么能让未成年的孩子们在他们的教师不在场的情况下直接接触《妖怪们的妖怪书》？他们难道是秦朝人吗？？

《隐形术的隐形书》在运输过程中需要全程遮光冷链，并且在拿到手的第一时间里用随书配送的显形魔药浸泡。基本上每三天需要浸泡一次，否则你就只能重新购买一本了。别担心，它们是丝绸质地。

 


End file.
